


Reunion

by believesinponds



Series: Domestic Bliss [9]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, len and mick snuggle, that's it that's the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5983759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/believesinponds/pseuds/believesinponds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mick is alive. Len can't believe this keeps happening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dragdragdragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragdragdragon/gifts).



> I needed some damn snuggles after the absolute heartbreak of episode 1x04. This one goes to the lovely dragdragdragon who was also completely wrecked and cried/screamed/cursed with me <3

When they finally, finally got back to the Waverider Len didn’t even have the energy to be angry. He just collapsed into bed, clothes and all, and pulled Mick down with him.

His partner smelled awful, he had dirt and blood all over his face, and his clothes were torn. But he was here and alive and Len couldn’t bring himself to care about the other stuff just yet.

“You always were a sucker for a pretty face,” Mick mumbled into his chest.

“What?”

“Palmer told me that you actually went _after_ that woman.”

Len scoffed. “That had nothing to do with her looks, Mick. Raymond wasn’t going to take the damn thing offline and--”

“Wasn’t talking about the woman, Lenny.”

Oh. “Shut up, Mick.”

Mick laughed and poked Len in the side. “Aw, he’s cute, Lenny. I don’t blame you at all.”

“He wasn’t going to diffuse the--”

Mick cut him off with a kiss. “You’re too fun to mess with.”

“You are the worst,” Len said. But then he pressed their lips together again.

“You love me,” Mick said between kisses.

“Yeah, I do.”

Mick nipped at his lip. “Good.”

Len traced a thumb over a bruise on Mick’s cheek, frowning. “This keeps happening, Mick.”

“Comes with the territory.”

“If you hadn’t come after me--”

“I swear to god, Lenny,” Mick glared down at Len. “I will burn this room to the ground if you finish that sentence.”

“But--”

“I will _always_ come after you. And you’ll always come after me.” He settled back down on Len’s chest. “That’s the deal.”

Len hummed. “I don’t remember that in the vows.”

“We didn’t say vows.”

“Must be why I don’t remember that part.”

Mick flicked his arm and they fell into a comfortable (and exhausted) silence. Mick’s presence was heavy on his chest, his arm flung over Len’s middle. After several minutes of quiet companionship he felt Mick tracing one of the tattoos on his arm. Len lifted his head to peer at Mick’s face and found his eyes half-shut.

“Knew you’d come, Lenny,” Mick whispered.

Len smoothed his hand over Mick’s back. “Every time.”

Mick turned his head and pressed a kiss to Len’s chest, right over his heart.

“Do you want to get cleaned up?” Len asked, his fingers stroking the back of Mick’s neck.

Mick grunted.

“In a few minutes?”

“If I have to.”

Len’s lips quirked into a smile. “Whatever you want, honey.”

He felt a huff of air ghost over his still-clothed chest. “ _Honey?_ ”

“Shut up,” Len muttered.

Mick lifted his head again and rested his chin on Len’s chest with a smirk. “I love you, too, you know. _Honey_.”

His tone was teasing but Len saw the way his eyes sparkled up at him. He shoved Mick's head back down to his chest with a playful glare.

“Get some rest, Mick. I'm waking you up in twenty minutes for a shower.”

Mick smirked against his chest.

“Yes, sir.”

Len closed his eyes and let out a long breath of air. Mick was home. He was alive and safe and home and everything would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, these boys get sappy when they're exhausted (and forcibly separated).
> 
> As always, come hang out with me on [tumblr](http://believesinponds.tumblr.com)! I'm always accepting prompts and I love chatting with new friends!


End file.
